runescapefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Update:Return of the Mimic Boss
We love Mod Shauny. He’s the goebie-loving mother hen of our community, continually going above and beyond to please Gielinor’s adventurers. He may soon need his own Popemobile. This week, the Oxford dictionary definition of ‘above and beyond’ should read: Above and beyond (Idiom)When Mod Shauny brings back the old Avengers Team's Mimic Boss as permanent, in-game content. Yeah, you read that right. Until the 19th of February, you can grab one free (untradeable) boss token from a Mimic Chest in Burthorpe, located outside the Warriors' Guild. Your token will then teleport you to the Mimic Chamber where you can take on either the easy, medium, hard or the elite Mimic Boss before time runs out. Those who defeat the Mimic Boss win a mystery box, which scales in awesome as you ramp up the difficulty of your opponent. Contents, you ask? We've got the scrimshaws of aggression, sacrifice and corruption, as well as Slayer VIP tickets, Mimic weapons, the Mimic tongue cape, the Mimic helm, the Mimic plushie and much more. Ironman BTW? You get your very own drop table! Your free ticket will disappear once you’ve vanquished your boss of choice. After that, it’s down to you to earn tokens through combat - and skilling, on occasion. You’ll even be able to trade them on the Grand Exchange! Please control yourselves; this is not a dating site. Highlights from this week’s patch notes: * Players now have a chance to obtain a soul talisman by looting a sarcophagus in the Shifting Tombs. * Hovering over an NPC while in combat now correctly displays their overhead bar. * It is now possible to teleport directly from the Araxyte lair when Araxxi has been defeated. * The 'Crystallise' spell can now be re-cast on the same target before it expires. * Players can still only have one Crystallise target active at a time. * Familiarisation now resets on Wednesdays instead of every seven days. Visit the patch notes forum thread for the full list. Want to know what else is coming up this February? Check out the Month Ahead! The RuneScape Team Tune in for our live streams every month to get in-game goodies! Just connect your RuneScape account to your Twitch account and tune into one of our Tuesday, Friday or Sunday live streams to get your free stuff! This February we’ve got something brand new for you: a Deep-Sea Fishing rod animation override, ready for the content release later this year. Each week we livestream Q&As, in-game events and more. Watch our streams and find out more information about our streams over on our Twitch channel. Check our YouTube channel too for recap videos of streams you may have missed. Join our JMods on the sofas to discuss the big projects coming up in February, including the Clue Scrolls Overhaul, the Mining and Smithing Beta, the Mimic Boss and more. We’ll also be talking about Gameblast! Don't miss out; join us live on Twitch and YouTube. LootScape will be enabled and the new item for February – the Deep-Sea Fishing rod animation override – will be a guaranteed drop. Join our resident PvM expert with another mass this Sunday! LootScape will be enabled and the new item for February – Deep-Sea Fishing rod animation override – will be a guaranteed drop.